The present invention relates generally to the field of aqueous solutions such as plasma-like solutions used to perfuse a living subject in need of perfusion and which act as effective substitutes for blood. The invention also relates to methods of preserving the biological integrity of the organs of a mammalian donor organism (as shown by superior anatomical integrity of cryopreserved organs and tissues of subjects perfused with the solution of the invention) and to methods of maintaining a partially or substantially completely exsanguinated subject at temperatures substantially below those normally maintained by a mammal.
Two clinically applied preservation methods for organs are known: (1) initial perfusion for about 5 min with subsequent cold storage (2xc2x0 C.), and (2) continuous perfusion using solutions containing albumin or plasma.
Many of the solutions used for initial perfusion with subsequent cold storage are based on the solutions of Collins et al. (1969) Lancet 2:1219 and Sacks et.a. (1973) Lancet 1:1024. Ross et al. (1976) Transplantation 21:498 compared canine renal preservation following flushing and storage for 72 hours in various solutions. It was found that only kidneys preserved in a hypertonic citrate (HC) solution (comprising in part 80 mM K+, 55 mM citrate, 400 mOsmol/kg, pH 7.1) survived after 72 hours. The Collins and Sacks solutions in part contained 115-126 mM K+, 290-430 mOsmol/kg, pH 7.0-7.3. Wall et al. (1977) Transplantation 23:210 reports the hypothermic preservation of human livers for up to about 4 hours in a solution in part comprising 250 mg dextrose, and 15 mEq potassium phosphate. Bishop and Ross (1978) Transplantation 25:235 reported that renal function was preserved best in the HC solution of Ross et al. (1976) supra, rather than other available solutions. Fischer et al. (1985) Transplantation 39:122 found a new preservation solution for hypothermic ischemic storage (comprising in part 110 mM Na+, 115 mM K+, 400 mOsm/kg, solvent D2O, 110 mM HEPES) to be superior to other solutions in clinical use, including Collins, Sacks, and HC.
Among the solutions used for continuous organ perfusion, Belzer et al. (1985) Transplantation 39:118 reported a newly developed solution which preserved renal function when kidneys were perfused for 48 hours and stored for 24 hours (comprising in part 80 mM sodium gluconate, 22 mEq/l K+, 128 mEq/l Na+, 4.9 mM adenosine, 10 mM HEPES, 3.0 mM glutathione, 3.75 g % albumin, pH 7.45). Kallerhoff et al. (1985) Transplantation 39:485 examined the effect of temperature on pH of organs continuously perfused with two different solutions (Euro-Collins: 10 mM Na+, 115 mM K+, 198 mM glucose, 406 mOsm/L, pH 7.2 at 20xc2x0 C.; HTK: 15 mM Na+, 10 mM K+, 2.0 mM tryptophan, 180 mM histidine, 30 mM mannitol, 310 mOsm/L, pH 7.3 at 8xc2x0 C.). At incubation temperatures between 5xc2x0 C.-35xc2x0 C., HTK solution maintained pH at consistently higher values than Euro-Collins solution.
Klebanoff and Phillips (1969) Cryobiology 6:121 describe hypothermic asanguinous perfusion of dogs perfused with buffered Ringer""s lactate at 7.1 to 16xc2x0 C. Segall et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,923,442) describe a blood substitute capable of maintaining a subject and its organs at temperatures below 20xc2x0 C. having four different solutionsxe2x80x94a base solution, a cardioplegia-inducing solution, a cardioplegia-maintaining solution, and a recovery solution. The base solution contains electrolytes in physiological concentration, a macromolecular oncotic agent, a conventional biological buffer effective at physiological pH, sugar, and K+ ranging from 4-5 mEq. The cardioplegia-inducing solution had a K+ concentration of 25-45 mEq; the cardioplegia-maintenance solution had a K+ concentration of 15-45 mEq; and the recovery solution had a K+ concentration of 6-10 mEq. Segall et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,130,230) further described the four-solution system, where the recovery solution contains 0-10 mEq K+.
This invention features methods of using a single solution suitable to maintain a partially or substantially completely exsanguinated subject alive at normal temperatures or at temperatures substantially below those normally maintained by a mammal, generally less than 37-38xc2x0 C. and greater than xe2x88x922xc2x0 C., comprising a sub- and/or physiological levels of K+ and Mg++; physiological Na+, Ca++, Clxe2x88x92; a macromolecular oncotic agent; an organic carboxylic acid or salt thereof; and a sugar.
The solution of the invention may be used as a plasma extender at normal body temperature. The solution of the invention is also useful to maintain the life or the biological integrity of a perfused subject and/or its organs during and after exposure to profound hypothermic conditions. The solution can also be used to maintain a euthermic subject in a pressurized environment with increased oxygen concentration up to 100% O2 for time periods sufficient to permit adequate restoration of the subject""s blood components.
The solution according to the invention may be used to perfuse and chill a mammalian subject to temperatures profoundly hypothermic to the subject""s normal temperature. The solution can be used to maintain the subject in profound hypothermia for long periods of time, usually exceeding an hour, from which an intact subject can recover without apparent durable ill effects.
An important distinction of the solution of the present invention is that it does not require multiple solutions for it to be effectively administered to a subject for the purposes of blood substitution, or low temperature maintenance of a mammalian subject. The solution of the invention may be used at all phases of plasma extension or blood substitution.
Another important distinction of the solution of the present invention is the feature of a subphysiological amount of K+ at all steps of administration. This requirement reduces the risk of hyperkalemia-induced heart sufficiency resulting in blood transfusion in primates and humans.
Another important distinction of the solution of the present invention is the absence of a conventional biological buffer. The absence of a conventional biological buffer in the solution confers the important medical advantage of allowing the solution to be terminally heat sterilized without degradation of solution components.
The solution of the present invention requires the presence of an organic carboxylic acid, salt, or short chain esters thereof. The organic carboxylic acid, salt or ester thereof is a component of the dynamic buffer system of the solution able to maintain a biologically appropriate pH range when used in a mammal.
The solution of the present invention requires the presence of a macromolecular oncotic agent sufficient to maintain physiological osmotic pressure. The macromolecular oncotic agent used in the solution of the present invention may be a protein(s) or starch(es).
An advantage of the solution is that it can be used in a mammalian subject during all phases of blood substitution from initial washout of the subject""s blood through full substitution of all or substantially all circulating blood.
A feature of the invention is that it may be used to maintain a mammal without blood and also during re-perfusion with blood.
It must be noted that as used herein and in the appended claims, the singular forms xe2x80x9ca,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9can,xe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cthexe2x80x9d include plural referents unless the context clearly dictates otherwise. Thus, for example, reference to xe2x80x9ca formulationxe2x80x9d includes mixtures of different formulations and reference to xe2x80x9cthe method of treatmentxe2x80x9d includes reference to equivalent steps and methods known to those skilled in the art, and so forth.
Unless defined otherwise, all technical and scientific terms used herein have the same meaning as commonly understood by one of ordinary skill in the art to which this invention belongs. Although any methods and materials similar or equivalent to those described herein can be used in the practice or testing of the invention, the preferred methods and materials are now described. All publications mentioned herein are incorporated herein by reference to describe and disclose specific information for which the reference was cited in connection with.
Red blood cells of primates contain high concentrations of potassium ion (K+). When primate blood is stored (as is the case with virtually all blood obtained from blood banks), even low levels of lysis of the red blood cells generally result in high potassium ion concentrations. This is due to release of potassium ion from inside the lysed primate red blood cells into the plasma surrounding the cells. Accordingly, the blood will be hyperkalemic when infused. The increased potassium level can be diffused if blood is infused into patients with sufficient circulating blood since the high potassium ion concentration is diluted. However, the problem increases if primate blood is transfused into a maintenance solution of the type described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,924,442, which contains high concentrations of potassium. The potassium ion concentration in the transfused blood will not be diluted to safe levels. As a result, cardiac insufficiency may and frequently does occur. Hyperkalemia is also associated with tissue damage resulting from burns, accidents, surgery, chemotherapy, and other physical traumas. The prior art teaches that organ preservation at low temperatures requires the presence of high potassium ion concentrations for the maintenance of tissue integrity.
The solution according to the present invention contains a subphysiological amount of potassium. Thus, the solution allows for dilution of the potassium ion concentration in stored transfused blood. As a result, high concentrations of potassium ion and potential cardiac arrhythmias and cardiac insufficiency caused thereby can be more easily controlled. The solution containing a subphysiological amount of potassium is also useful for purposes of blood substitution and low temperature maintenance of a subject. By xe2x80x9csubphysiological amount of potassiumxe2x80x9d is meant between 0-5 mEq/l K+ (0-5 mM), preferably 2-3 mEq/l K+ (2-3 mM).
The solution of the present invention comprises a mixture of materials which when placed in aqueous solution may be used to perfuse a subject in need thereof. While the materials may be provided as a dry mixture to which water is added prior to heat sterilization, the solution is preferrably provided in the form of a sterile aqueous solution.
The solution of the present invention may be used as a single solution for all phases of procedures in which a subject""s blood is removed and replaced or a subject is cooled. Such phases include hemodilution or plasma extension at normal body temperatures, blood replacement and exchange at hypothermic body temperatures, blood substitution at substantially hypothermic body temperatures, and subject warming. xe2x80x9cHypothermic body temperaturesxe2x80x9d are defined as 4-5xc2x0 C. below normal body temperatures of 37-38xc2x0 C. In other words, a hypothermic condition may be considered to start at body temperatures of about 32-35xc2x0 C. xe2x80x9cSubstantially hypothermic body temperaturesxe2x80x9d are defined as body temperatures just below the freezing point (xe2x88x922xc2x0 C.) to about 10xc2x0 C. Therefore, the term xe2x80x9chypothermic body temperaturexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9chypothermiaxe2x80x9d as used herein encompasses body temperatures of about xe2x88x922 to 3xc2x0 C. to about 32-35xc2x0 C.
The solution of the present invention does not include a conventional biological buffer. By xe2x80x9cconventional bufferxe2x80x9d is meant a compound which in solution, in vitro, maintains pH at a particular range. By xe2x80x9cconventional biological bufferxe2x80x9d is meant a compound which in a cell-free system maintains pH in the biological range of 7-8. Examples of conventional biological buffers include N-2-Hydroxyethylpiperazine-Nxe2x80x2-2-hydroxypropanesulfonic acid (HEPES), 3-(N-Morpholino) propanesulfonic acid (MOPS), 2-([2-Hydroxy-1,1-bis(hydroxymethyl)ethyl]amino) ethanesulfonic acid (TES), 3-[N-tris(Hydroxy-methyl)methylamino]-2-hydroxyethyl]-1-piperazinepropanesulfonic acid (EPPS), Tris[hydrolymethyl]-aminomethane (THAM), and Tris[Hydroxylmethyl]methyl aminomethane (TRIS). Conventional biological buffers function independently of normal biological processes, e.g., the conventional buffer is not metabolized in vivo, and are most potent in cell-free systems.
The solution of the present invention uses normal biological components to maintain in vivo biological pH, a concept termed a xe2x80x9cdynamic buffering systemxe2x80x9d. The dynamic buffering system concept rests on the discovery by the inventors that compounds with no intrinsic buffering capacity in the biological range, such as lactate, capable of being metabolized in vivo, act with other solution components to maintain a biologically appropriate pH in an animal, even at hypothermic temperatures and at essentially bloodless conditions. The dynamic buffering system of the present invention depends in part on oxygenation and removal of carbon dioxide (CO2); and allows but does not require additional bicarbonate (NaHCO3). The dynamic buffer of the invention has no or substantially no ability to act as a buffer outside of a biological system, i.e., a dynamic buffer maintains pH in the biological range in vivo but not in a cell free environment. A component of the dynamic buffering system of the invention include a carboxylic acid, salt or ester thereof. What is meant by a carboxylic acid, salt or ester thereof is a compound having the general structural formula RCOOX, where R is an alkyl, alkenyl, or aryl, branched or straight chained, containing 1 to 30 carabons which carbons may be substituted, and preferably one of the carbon chains that compose the carbon chain of lactate, acetate, citrate, pyruvate, or other biological metabolites; and X is hydrogen or sodium or other biologically compatible ion substituent which can attach at the oxygen position, or is a short straight or branched chain alkyl containing 1-4 carbons, e.g., xe2x80x94CH3, xe2x80x94CH2CH3.
As shown in Table 1, a typical conventional buffer solution (25 mM TRIS) that has an initial pH of about 7.7, and maintains a pH above 7.2 with the addition of up to 0.12 mls of a 1.25 M HCl solution. By contrast, the pH of HLB solution (initial pH 7.7) drops below 7.2 with the addition of about 0.01 ml of a 1.25 M HCl solution.
When the solution of the present invention is used as a blood substitute at hypothermic temperatures, medical grade sterile NaHCO3 is added to the heat sterilized solution (HL solution). The solution containing NaHCO3 is called HLB solution. The buffering capacity of HLB solution relative to a conventional biological buffer in a cell-free system is shown in Table 1. Under in vivo conditions with oxygenation, HLB solution is shown to maintain pH above 7.3 in temperatures ranging from 1.6-36.1xc2x0 C. (Tables 2 and 3).
When the solution of the invention is used as a plasma extender at normal body temperatures, in vivo pH is maintained in the biological range without the addition of NaHCO3.
The absence of a conventional biological buffer in the solution of the invention confers the important medical advantage of allowing the solution to be terminally heat sterilized. Generally, medical solutions are preferred to be terminally heat sterilized prior to use in a patient. The term xe2x80x9cterminally heat sterilizedxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cheat sterilizedxe2x80x9d as used herein referes to the process involving heating a solution to 120xc2x0 C. for 15 minutes under pressure, i.e., maintaining heat and pressure conditions for a period of time sufficient to kill all or substantially all bacteria and inactivate all or substantially all viruses the solution. This procedure is normally performed in an autoclave, and is also known as xe2x80x9cautoclavingxe2x80x9d. The purpose of heat sterilization is to kill possible infectious agents present in the solution. Infectious agents are known to tolerate temperatures up to 100xc2x0 C. It is generally considered by the art that heating a solution under pressure to 120xc2x0 C. for about 15 minutes is sufficient to insure sterility.
All transplant or blood substitute solutions of which the inventors are aware cannot tolerate terminal heat sterilization. It is known that heat sterilizing a solution having a pH above 7.0 results in substantial degradation of other solution components.
By contrast, the solution of the present invention is designed to be heat sterilizable with minimal degradation of other solution components, such as sugar. Solution HL is heat sterilized prior to use. When it is desirable to add NaHCO3 to form HLB solution, NaHCO3 is added as a commercially-available sterile 1 M solution to sterile HL solution. Generally, 5 mls of a 1 M NaHCO3 solution is added per liter of HL solution to form 1 l of HLB solution. However, more NaHCO3 may be added.
The HLB solution of the present invention, or its buffering organic acids and salts, may also be used to sustain cultured tissues and cells in vitro. The dynamic buffering system of the solution maintains cultured tissues and cells at the appropriate biological pH. We have shown that the addition of lactate and bicarbonate to cultured cells is sufficient to sustain normal cell growth and morphology.
The solution of the present invention includes an organic carboxylic acid or salt thereof. The term xe2x80x9corganic carboxylic acid or salt thereofxe2x80x9d includes any carboxylic acid or carboxylic acid derivative capable of being metabolized by the mammal. Examples of carboxylic acids and carboxylic acid salts suitable for use in the solution of the present invention include lactate and sodium lactate, citrate and sodium citrate, gluconate and sodium gluconate, pyruvate and sodium pyruvate, succinate and sodium succinate, and acetate and sodium acetate. In the following Examples describing the use of HLB solution, sodium lactate is used. When metabolized in vivo, lactate helps maintain bicarbonate levels, and thereby functions as a component of the dynamic buffering system of the solution to maintain an in vivo biological pH.
For purposes of the further description of the invention, the mixture according to the invention will be discussed as an aqueous solution. From the following description of the invention, it is expected that one ordinarily skilled in the art would be enabled to provide the mixture as a dry mixture and make the adjustments to amounts of sodium chloride and organic salt of sodium as necessary to accommodate the amounts of sodium chloride found in normal saline solution, which may be used as a diluent for the dry mixture according to the invention.
The amount of organic salts of sodium is calculated in a manner so as to consider the concentration of sodium ions present in the subject""s blood as well as the sodium chloride concentration of any solution to which dry components are added. An amount is added so that the concentration of sodium ion obtained from the organic salt of sodium is sufficient to bring the concentration of sodium ion in the solution to a concentration about that of physiologically normal plasma. Therefore, when taking into account the amount or concentration of sodium ion obtained from the organic salt of sodium and sodium chloride, the concentration of sodium ion in the solution is about the concentration of sodium ion found in physiologically normal plasma.
The solution also includes a concentration of calcium, sodium and magnesium ion which is within the range of normal physiological concentrations of said ions in plasma. In general, the desired concentration of these ions is obtained from the dissolved chloride salts of calcium, sodium and magnesium and in the case of sodium from a dissolved organic salt of sodium which is also in solution.
The sodium ion concentration is preferably in a range from 70 mM to about 160 mM, and preferably in a range of about 130 to 150 mM.
The concentration of calcium ion is in a range of about 0.5 mM to 4.0 mM, and preferably in a range of about 2.0 mM to 2.5 mM.
The concentration of magnesium ion is in a range of 0 to 10 mM, and preferably in a range of about 0.3 mM to 0.45 mM. It is important not to include excessive amounts of magnesium ion in the solution according to the invention because high magnesium ion concentrations negatively affect the strength of cardiac contractile activity. In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the solution contains subphysiological amounts of Mg++.
The concentration of chloride ion is in the range of 70 mM to 160 mM, preferably in the range of 110-125 mM Clxe2x88x92.
The solution also includes an amount of simple hexose sugar such as glucose, fructose and galactose, of which glucose is preferred. In the preferred embodiment of the invention nutritive hexose sugars are used and a mixture of sugars can be used. In general, the concentration of sugar is in a range between 2 mM and 10 mM with concentration of glucose of 5 mM being preferred. At times, it is desirable to increase the concentration of hexose sugar in order to lower fluid retention in the tissues of a subject. Thus the range of hexose sugar may be expanded up to about 50 mM if necessary to prevent or limit edema in the subject under treatment.
The oncotic agent is comprised of molecules whose size is sufficient to prevent their loss from the circulation by traversing the fenestrations of the capillary bed into the interstitial spaces of the tissues of the body. As a group, oncotic agents are exemplified by blood plasma expanders.
Human serum albumin is a blood plasma protein used to expand plasma volume. Also known are polysaccharides, generally characterized as glucan polymers which are used as blood plasma expanders. In general, it is preferred that the polysaccharide is non-antigenic.
Hetastarch, which is a tradename for hydroxyethyl starch, is a glucan polymer which can act as an artificial colloid when dissolved in water. Hydroxyethyl starch is derived from a waxy starch composed almost entirely of amylopectin with hydroxyethyl ether groups introduced into glucose units of the starch and the resultant material is hydrolysed to yield a product with a suitable molecular weight. The molar substitution of the hydroxyethyl moiety is 0.7 which means hydroxyethyl starch has 7 hydroxyethyl groups for every 10 glucose units. The average molecular weight of hydroxyethyl starch is 480,000 with a range of 400,000 to 500,000 and with 80% of the polymers falling in the range of 30,000 to 2,400,000. Hydroxyethyl groups are attached by ether linkage primarily at C2 of the glucose unit and to a lesser extent the C3 and C6 position. The glucose units are joined primarily in alpha (1---4) linkage with occasional 1---6 branches. The colloid properties of a 6% solution (wt/wt) of Hydroxyethyl starch approximates that of human serum albumin, with approximately 33% of a 500 ml intravenous dose eliminated in the urine after 24 hours. Approximately 10% of the dose remains circulating after 1 week. As used herein Hydroxyethyl starch is referred to as high molecular weight hydroxyethyl starch.
Pentastarch is another glucan polymer which can act as an colloid when dissolved in water. Pentastarch is also derived from a waxy starch composed almost entirely of amylopectin with hydroxyethyl ether groups introduced into glucose units of the starch and the resultant material is hydrolysed to yield a product with a suitable molecular weight. The molar substitution of the hydroxyethyl moiety is 0.45 which means pentastarch has 45 hydroxyethyl groups for every 100 glucose units. The average molecular weight of pentastarch is approximately 264,000 with a range of 150,000 to 350,000 and with 80% of the polymers falling in the range of 10,000 to 2,000,000. Hydroxyethyl groups are attached by ether linkage primarily at C2 of the glucose unit and to a lesser extent the C3 and C6 position. The glucose units are joined primarily in alpha (1---4) linkage with occasional 1---6 branches. As used herein pentastarch is referred to as low molecular weight hydroxyethyl starch.
Hetastarch (McGaw, Inc.) is an artificial colloid derived from a waxy starch composed almost entirely of amylopectin with hydroxyethyl ether groups introduced into the alpha (1- - -4) linked glucose units. The colloid properties of a 6% solution (wt/wt) of Hetastarch approximates that of human serum albumin. Other polysaccharide derivatives may be suitable as oncotic agents in the solutions according to the invention including hydroxymethyl alpha (1- - -4) or (1- - -6) polymers. Cyclodextrins are suitable oncotic agents.
Hetastarch, which is a tradename for hydroxyethyl starch, is a glucan polymer which can act as an artificial colloid when dissolved in water. Hydroxyethyl starch is derived from a waxy starch composed almost entirely of amylopectin with hydroxyethyl ether groups introduced into glucose units of the starch and the resultant material is hydrolysed to yield a product with a suitable molecular weight. The molecular substitution of the hydroethyl moiety is 0.7 which means hydroxyethyl starch has 7 hydroxyethyl groups for every 10 glucose units. The average molecular weight of hydroxyethyl starch is 480,000 with a range of 400,000 to 550,000 and with 80% of the polymers falling in the range of 30,000 to 2,400,000. Hydroxyethyl groups are attached by ether linkage primarily at C2 of the glucose unit and to a lesser extent the C3 and C6 position. The glucose units are joined primarily in alpha (1--4) linkage with occasional 1--6 branches. The colloid properties of a 6% solution (wt/wt) of Hydroxyethyl starch approximates that of human serum albumin, with approximately 33% of a 500 ml intravenous dose eliminated in the urine after 24 hours. Approximately 10% of the dose remains circulating after 1 week. As used herein Hydroxyethyl starch is referred to as high molecular weight hydroxyethyl starch.
Pentastarch is another glucan polymer which can act as an artificial colloid when dissolved in water. Pentastarch is also derived from a waxy starch composed almost entirely of amylopectin with hydroxyethyl ether groups introduced into glucose units of the starch and the resultant material is hydrolysed to yield a product with a suitable molecular weight. The molar substitution of the hydroxyethyl moiety is 0.45 which means pentastarch has 45 hydroxyethyl groups for every 100 glucose units. The average molecular weight of pentastarch is approximately 264,000 with a range of 150,000 to 350,000 and with 80% of the polymers falling in the range of 10,000 to 2,000,000. Hydroxyethyl groups are attached by ether linkage primarily at C2 of the glucose unit and to a lesser extent the C3 and C6 position. The glucose units are joined primarily in alpha (1--4) linkage with occasional 1--6 branches. As used herein pentastarch is referred to as low molecular weight hydroxyethyl starch.
D-glucose polymers may be used. For example, dextran, which is D-glucose linked predominantly in alpha (1- - -6) linkage, may be used as the oncotic agent in the solution of the invention. Polysaccharides such as dextran in a molecular weight range of 30,000 to 50,000 daltons (D) are preferred. Most preferred is Dextran 40 having a molecular weight of about 40,000 D.
High molecular weight polysaccharides, such as Dextran 70, having a molecular weight of about 70,000 D are generally less preferred because they increase the viscosity of the colloidal solution, thereby impairing high flow rates. However, for some uses, high molecular weight dextran solutions are preferred in that they are more effective in preventing tissue swelling due to their lower rates of leakage from capillaries. Thus, such high molecular weight dextran solutions are particularly useful in the treatment of cerebral ischemia at hyperbaric oxygen tensions and in effectively managing cerebral oedema. In such circumstances, it may be desirable to use higher molecular weight polysaccharide such as dextran in a molecular weight range of 50,000 to 70,000 D.
When Dextran 40 is used in the solutions according to the invention, about 8% Dextran 40 (wt/wt) or about 80 grams (g) per liter (l) of water is used. Molarity of the blood substitute according to the invention will be in a range of about 290 to 330 milliMolar with a molarity of about 300 being preferred. Most preferred is a final molarity of about 298 mM.
The concentration of the polysaccharide is sufficient to achieve (when taken together with chloride salts of sodium, calcium and magnesium, organic ion from the organic salt of sodium and hexose sugar discussed above) colloid osmotic pressure approximating that of normal human serum, about 28 mm Hg.
The solution may be used as a circulating solution in conjunction with oxygen or hyperbaric oxygen at normal body temperatures, or with or without hyperbaric oxygen in subjects during procedures. The solution may also be used as a circulating solution in subjects during procedures when the subject""s body temperature is reduced significantly below the subject""s normal temperature. When warm-blooded subjects are exposed to low temperature conditions during surgical procedures and in cadaver organ donation at low temperature, it is generally desirable to replace the subject""s blood with the cold circulating solution of the invention, or the solution circulated for a time, designed to perfuse and maintain the subject and its organs intact during the procedure.
The solution of the present invention may be administered intravenously or intraarterially to a euthermic subject which is placed in a pressurized atmosphere of increased oxygen concentration up to 100% oxygen or to such a subject undergoing a procedure during which the subject""s body temperature is reduced significantly below the subject""s normal temperature whether or not hyperbaric oxygen is used. While the solution is being administered to and circulated through the subject, various agents such as cardioplegic agents may be administered either directly into the subject""s circulatory system, administered directly to the subject""s myocardium, or added to the circulating solution of the present invention. These components are added to achieve desired physiological effects such as maintaining regular cardiac contractile activity, stopping cardiac fibrillation or completely inhibiting contractile activity of the myocardium or heart muscle.
Cardioplegic agents are materials that cause myocardial contraction to cease and include anesthetics such as lidocaine, procaine and novocaine and monovalent cations such as potassium ion in concentrations sufficient to achieve myocardial contractile inhibition. Concentrations of potassium ion sufficient to achieve this effect are generally in excess of 15 mM.
During revival of a subject (after a period of subnormal temperature or cryogenic maintenance using the solution according to the invention to maintain the subject) the subject may be reinfused with a mixture of the solution according to the invention along with blood retained from the subject or obtained from blood donors. As the subject is warmed, whole blood is infused until the subject achieves an acceptable hematocrit, generally exceeding hematocrits of about 30%. When an acceptable hematocrit is achieved, perfusion is discontinued and the subject is revived after closure of surgical wounds using conventional procedures.
In general, the solution according to the invention is administered using an intravenous line (when the subject is at normal temperature) or to a chilled subject using a pumped circulating device such as a centrifugal pump, roller pump, peristaltic pump or other known and available circulatory pump. The circulating device is connected to the subject via cannulae inserted surgically into appropriate veins and arteries. When the solution is administered to a chilled subject, it is generally administered via an arterial cannula and removed from the subject via a venous cannula and discarded or stored.
The solution may be used in a variety of surgical settings and procedures. It may be useful in delicate neurosurgery where clear surgical fields are imperative and reduced central nervous system activity may be desirable and achieved by performing the procedure on a patient whose core temperature and/or cerebral temperature has been substantially reduced.
The solution may be used to maintain a subject (which has lost a significant amount of blood, e.g. 20% to 98% of its blood) at normal body temperatures in a pressurized environment at increased oxygen concentration above atmospheric oxygen tension up to 100% oxygen. The subject is maintained in a high oxygen concentration until enough blood components can be synthesized by the subject to support life at atmospheric pressure and oxygen concentration. The solution according to the invention may be used to maintain a subject at temperatures lower than normal body temperature and at a reduced rate of metabolism after traumatic life threatening injury until appropriate supportive or corrective surgical procedures can be performed. In addition the solution may be used to maintain a patient having a rare blood or tissue type until an appropriate matching donor can be found and replacement blood units or other organ can be obtained.
Surprisingly it has been discovered that it is possible to replace substantially all of a mammalian subject""s circulating blood with the solution according to the invention and to maintain the subject alive without reinfusing blood into the subject. Substantially all of a mammalian subject""s circulating blood is considered to be replaced when the subject""s hematocrit drops below 10%. Hematocrit may be lower than 10% if O2 is provided to the subject, or substantially lower than 10% in a hyperbaric O2 chamber. The solution according to the invention can of course be used to maintain a subject having a hematocrit in excess of 10%.
The procedure for replacing substantially all of a mammalian subject""s circulating blood may be carried out with the mammalian subject""s body temperature being maintained at its substantially normal temperature. In addition the procedure may be carried out with cooling of the subject and reduction of the mammalian subject""s body temperature below that of its normal temperature. Cooling may be accomplished by chilling the subject in an ice bath, ice-salt slurry, or cooling blanket. The subject may be further cooled by chilling the solution according to the invention prior to perfusing the subject with the solution.
In the procedure according to the invention for replacing substantially all of a mammalian subject""s circulating blood, it is preferred that the subject is chilled and perfused with the solution, using an arterial catheter to deliver the solution to the subject""s circulatory system and a venous catheter to remove blood and the perfusate from the subject. Substantially all of the subject""s circulating blood is removed in this manner as determined by measurement of the hematocrit of the effluent from the venous catheter. When substantially all of the subject""s circulating blood is removed, perfusion is stopped.
In addition, the procedure for replacing substantially all of the subject""s blood may be carried out with the aid of hyperbaric O2. The subject is placed in a hyperbaric chamber pressurized with oxygen at concentrations exceeding 20%, preferably 100% oxygen. The pressure of the hyperbaric chamber is maintained during most of the procedure in a range between 0.5 pounds per square inch over atmospheric pressure to pressures up to about twice atmospheric pressure. In one embodiment, the procedure is performed with the subject in a hyperbaric chamber at hyperbaric pressures of about 0.07 to about 2 atmospheres over ambient pressure (0.5-30 pounds per square inch [psi]) with 100% oxygen. If necessary, the pressure of the hyperbaric chamber may be reduced to atmospheric pressure during wound closure. The subject is subsequently maintained at hyperbaric pressure at high oxygen concentration. The pressure is gradually reduced to a lower pressure but one still hyperbaric. Preferably the pressure is maintained below 10 psi to about 5 psi for a number of hours to several days. Subsequently, the pressure is again gradually lowered below 1 psi and preferably to about 0.5 psi and is maintained at this pressure for an additional period of time up to a day or more.
The solution may also be used to maintain the physiological integrity of an organ donor subject immediately after the occurrence of brain death. The subject can be chilled, the subject""s blood removed and replaced with a circulating solution maintained below 37xc2x0 C., or while circulating cold solution according to the invention. Through this use of the solution, ischemia of vital organs can be minimized. By circulating cold solution according to the invention through the subject""s circulatory system at low temperature with or without placing the subject in a hyperbaric oxygen chamber, vital organs can be maintained for longer periods of time, thus maximizing the number of organs that can be effectively used from one donor for potential transplant recipients.
In another aspect of the invention, it has been discovered that by using certain adducts, particularly propanediol and high concentration glucose to augment the solution, it may be possible to reduce the temperature of donor organs, and in particular donor hearts, below the freezing point of water (0xc2x0 C.) and recover them from freezing in a useful state, i.e. a state capable of maintaining coordinated cardiac contraction. Furthermore by using the solution according to the invention with such adducts, it has been possible to reduce the temperature of intact mammalian donor subjects below the freezing point of water (0xc2x0 C.) and restore them from freezing in a state capable of maintaining coordinated cardiac contraction. Other organ systems are also believed to be maintained with a high degree of biological integrity, i.e. in a physiological state capable of maintaining life.
The adducts to the solution include low molecular weight aliphatic polyalcohols. Diols, exemplified by ethylenediol, propanediol, and butanediol are preferred. Of these diols propanediol is particularly preferred. Other polyalcohols that may be suitable as adducts for low temperature, sub-zero xc2x0 C. preservation of organ and organ donor subjects are low molecular weight polyethylene glycol. It is preferred in this aspect of the invention that the adduct is added to the solution to a final concentration in a range between about 0.2 Molar to 1 Molar. With respect to propanediol, in particular a range of 0.2M to 0.6M is preferred. A concentration of about 0.4M propanediol is most preferred. 1,2 propanediol is preferred as the adduct to the solution used for low temperature organ and donor preservation according to the invention, although 1,3 propanediol may be used.
The glucose concentration in the solution useful for sub-zero xc2x0 C. preservation of organ and organ donor subjects ranges between about 0.6M to about 1.4M. A concentration of about 1M glucose is preferred.
Another adduct that is useful in the solution for low temperature and sub-zero xc2x0 C. preservation of organ and organ donor tissues is trimethylamine oxide (TMAO). TMAO may be added to the solution described immediately above to a final concentration in a range between 0.2M and 7M. The solution including TMAO when perfused into a subject leads to improved biological integrity of the subject""s tissues as evidenced by superior anatomical preservation of the tissues.
The following Examples are intended to illustrate the invention and its use, and are not intended by the inventors to be limiting of the invention.